


Father Blackwood & The Demoness

by Sataniconions



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: #This is horrible! #my gay ass is crying about this! #no one hate me, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sataniconions/pseuds/Sataniconions
Summary: What happened between Faustus and Lilith the night of his seperation from The Dark Lord?
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/ Madam Satan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Father Blackwood & The Demoness

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ I MUST EXPLAIN. I LOST A STUPID BET WITH A FRIEND AND NOW I HAD TO WRITE THIS. NO ONE HATE ME! IT PAINED ME TO WRITE IT! SO PLEASE DO NOT READ FURTHER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ "WHAT HAPPENED" BETWEEN FAUSTUS AND LILITH THE NIGHT OF HIS SEPARATION FROM THE DARK LORD. I'M SO SINCERELY SORRY AND I'M NOT EVEN SURE WHY I'M POSTING THIS BUT SHE TOLD ME TO! JUST THINK OF HOW MANY TIMES I THREW UP WRITING THIS! READ IF YOU WISH, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! *THROWS UP FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME*.

She helped him from the bath, guiding him by hand to the bedroom. Lilith seemed stiff as a board, not showing any type of expression on her face. Faustus let go of her hand, shutting the door behind him. _This was fucked up_ and he knew it. Lilith turned to look at him, her cold blue eyes piercing into his own. 

"Are you ready, Father Blackwood?" Faustus gulped, nodding. 

"Please, just call me Faustus. That whole _Father_ thing is long due." Lilith nodded in agreement. 

He approached her. He let his hand run up her arm, brushing over the soft skin. 

"We don't have much time, Faustus. Let's get this unpleasant experience over with." Faustus looked down at her and for the first time, he noticed how truly beautiful she was. He hadn't noticed before, letting his so-called _hatred_ for the woman over power him. 

"It doesn't have to be unpleasant." And with that, he unzipped her dress, letting it hit the floor. "I'm sorry for the little uh... _quarrel_ you and Lucifer got into before," He moved his hand between them, " _this_." 

Lilith huffed, "No you aren't." 

Faustus huffed, a small smirk on one side of his thin lips. "Yes. I. Am." He captured her lips, hoisting her up on the bed. Lilith let out a small noise. He pulled away, scanning his eyes over her exposed flesh. 

"Oh just take it off already!" 

Faustus chuckled, "someone's eager." His long nails unhooked the black lace bra, pulling it from her. His hand instantly went towards her large breasts, giving them a hard squeeze, which, from the reaction Lilith gave him, indicated she enjoyed it. 

He couldn't help but place his lips on her breasts. They were full and perky, nipples erect. Lilith let out a small moan, letting her head fall back. 

"We don't have much time, Faustus!" He tsked, pulling her panties off in one swipe. _He_ ended up groaning at the sight. The demoness he loathed all those months ago was bare in front of him, waiting for him to enter her. Lilith spread her legs, revealing wet folds. 

Pushing her further on the bed, Faustus grabbed a hold of her thighs. Lilith pushed herself up on her hands, keeping her legs up and spread. Faustus got onto the bed, pushing her legs further apart. Lilith whined, her patience thinning. She bit her lip, _he was taking too long._

"Hurry the fuck up! Just put it in me already!" Faustus laughed, his nails digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. He leaned down, dragging his mouth across her breasts. 

"Patience." 

"There isn't time for patien-" He kissed her roughly, tongue thrusting between her blood red lips. Lilith groaned, feeling his cock against her wet folds. Lilith raised her hips, grinding against him. 

Their nails dug into each other as they made out. He had one hand on her breast and the other in her long brunette locks. Her ruby red nails dug into his back, leaving small bloody crescents. He moved his mouth to her neck, sucking at the delicate flesh. 

Lilith moved her lips to his ear, biting at the lobe. "Why don't you be a good boy and fuck me." Faustus instantly responded, pushing himself in her with little to no force. Lilith moaned in his ear, surprising herself at the fact that she was actually enjoying this. 

He moved back onto his knees, pushing her legs up and apart. He moved in and out of her slowly at first, colliding his hips against the back of hers. She was surprised, really, at how large he was. Which he could tell. 

Faustus moved faster in her, drawing moans every time he thrusted inside her. Lilith gripped the sheets with one hand, the other playing with her clit. Faustus was surprised she was getting off on this. He originally thought this was going to be quick and neither of them would _really_ enjoy it. He could feel his orgasm coming yet he didn't want it to happen just yet. Lilith sensed this, grabbing a chunk of his arm, digging her nails in. 

"Listen, Faustus. This may be enjoyable but you can't stall. Keep going." And so he did, thrusting harder. Lilith felt her orgasm coming and decided to rub harder at her clit. Faustus fucked her as hard as he could, feeling her legs shake from the on coming orgasm. Once he felt the vibrations of her orgasm hit his cock, he came. They both whined and moaned, heads thrown back. 

Once they recovered, she immediately pulled him out of her. 

"Get dressed. There's some of Adam's old clothes in the dresser." Faustus did just that, watching her dress herself and fix her hair. 

"It's a shame we could only do this once." Lilith gave a small chuckle, bobbing her head. 

"It wasn't too bad. If you weren't such a piece of misogynistic shit maybe we'd have done that sooner." Faustus laughed, resting his hands on her ass. 

"You still have to give me The Mark of Cain." Lilith nodded, grabbing at his wrist. Her short ruby nails turned into long claws. With her pointer, she carved into his skin. He hissed through gritted teeth, watching her nail cut deep into the flesh. 

"There." Shoving his wrist away from her, she exited. He watched her sit comfortably in a chair, kicking her legs up. 

"You're just going to sit there? With an angry devil in the next room?" Lilith shrugged. "Why don't you come with me?" Lilith laughed, deep and throaty. 

"Oh please. With you? No thank you." She continued to laugh, and he didn't. 

"Why not?" 

"I can't just run away and join the Pagans like I assume you're doing. I _have to_ stay here and accept my punishment. Unless my plan worked." Faustus sighed, his long nails dragging across her arm. 

"So you're just going to roll the dice on your life?" Lilith nodded, staring into the fire. "Alright then." Faustus stormed off, giving her one glance before exiting the cottage. 

Lilith sighed, leaning further back into the chair. She wished Zelda would have just let her into the damned Academy. 

**Author's Note:**

> So you decided to read it... I'm shocked. I'm also sorry for everyone! My gay ass was screaming in pain as I wrote this. But the two options, because this bitch is EVIL AS HELL, were Faustus × Lilith or Sabrina × Lilith and I don't know if y'all know this but I'm seriously horrified by the Lilith × Sabrina ship. So there was no way in Hell, on Earth, or in Heaven I was going to write that. I picked the lesser of two evils!!


End file.
